Muerante
by Apollo
Summary: Link relaxes after defeating Ganon, only to have a new quest begin


Muerante By Apollo 

Link found himself alone in a forest he'd never seen before. He could see the full moon over the treetops, but it was tinted to almost blood red color. It gave little light, but there was a mysterious light that had no source Link could spot. It just seemed to be there. The light gave little in the ways of illumination, and only added to the length and gloominess of the shadows. 

The forest itself seemed to stretch on as far as Link's eyes could see. There were no signs of life at all besides the trees and some undergrowth, and there was an aura of solitude surrounding the place. It didn't seem to pleased at Link's intrusion. 

The place had an ethereal feel to it, and the stillness of the trees didn't help Link's feeling of unease. They were gnarled and their roots were bent, almost to the point of cracking. Their branches had knobs on them and were bent at odd angles. This forest was completely unlike any he had seen before. Nothing even in the mysterious Lost Woods came close to the oddity of this forest. 

Link thought hard on how he came to be here, with all of his equipment gone, save the Master Sword and his Hylian Shield. He could not come up with an answer. He thought a few moments more, and then something compelled him to start walking. He felt so out of place and unwanted, he didn't resist. 

Link walked on, his senses of time and location gone, until he reached a clearing. In the center of the clearing was a tower, that shot far above the treetops and into the clouds. There was a small path leading directly to the door from where he was standing. What bothered him most was that he was unable to notice this until he was right on top of it. Magic had been used, or still was being used in the tower. 

He studied the tower a minute longer. There were no windows that he could see, and there was a slight archway above the door supported by columns decorated with carvings of vines. The door itself was of plain wood, with a knocker in the shape of a lion's head. There was nothing else decorating the tower, it was made of plain stone, and was not overly long or wide. Mainly it was just tall. 

Link couldn't decide what to do. The only place within miles seemed to be this tower, and the forest was very uninviting. Link was very uneasy at the prospect of magic being used on the tower, and he never liked being led somewhere without knowing why. 

He was still trying to decide what to do when his decision was made for him. 

A flash of light stunned Link and a few seconds later he heard a booming sound. He looked up only to be hit in the face by a raindrop. It started pouring. Lightning struck, thunder pealed and abruptly it started hailing. Link was in no condition to shield himself from the elements. A freezing wind started up, one that threatened to chill him to the bone. Rain soaked him, and hail crashed into him from all directions. Amazingly it all managed to bypass the treetops, only leaving the tower for protection. He had no choice but to enter. 

Link went to the door and found it unlocked. He opened it and stepped inside. 

Link could find no source of light, but the tower was bright compared to outside. This again spoke of magic. The room he entered into was more of a hall. The walls and floors were bare, and the only thing he could see was a marble staircase and railing. He decided to climb. 

The staircase seemed to stretch on forever, and each landing looked exactly like the last. As he climbed the air seemed to become more and more stale. With each step Link began to feel more and more uneasy. It wasn't like the forest, where he simply felt out of place. He began to dislike his surroundings more and more as he trudged along. At each landing he would stop and wonder why nothing had happened yet, why no one had stopped him. He became more and more frantic, "Why haven't I reached the top?", "Will this ever end?", "I can't take it anymore!" 

Link seemed ready to quit, when finally he reached another door. He breathed a sigh of relief, he had made it to wherever he was going. He was about to open the door when he remembered that this might turn into a hostile confrontation with the owner of the tower, if there was one. He decided to take no chances. He unsheathed his sword and readied his shield. He opened the door. 

As soon as Link cracked the door open, a deep sense of evil permeated through and washed through him. There was a faint red light coming from inside and a faint stench of brimstone. He opened the door and walked in. 

The room was overall quite small and quite empty. It was tinted a sickly red. Link looked for the odd light's source, and his eyes came to a table he hadn't seen when he first scanned the room. On top of it was a book, it's cover appeared to be made from some sort of skin, and there were glyphs on top that Link couldn't read. Something seemed dreadfully wrong with the book, and then he realized that the cover was made from Hylian skin and the glyphs were written in blood. He heard a deep laugh filled with malice and pure unaltered evil. He had heard that laugh before. 

Suddenly the evil he had felt hit him stronger, with more force than ever before. He stepped back from the book. An unseen hand opened it and it flooded the room with darkness. Link was flung back and out through the wall. There was nothing more. 

2

Link awoke with a start. He got up and remembered where he was. He was on a straw pallet in the barn at Lon Lon Ranch. His first thought was of relief. There was no forest, no tower, it was all a dream. Or was it, something seemed wrong. Why had he remembered it with such clarity? The sights, sounds and smells of the forest and tower were as clear to him now as they were in the dream. Something was out of place. Then he remembered the laugh, and one word came unbidden to his mind. Ganon. 

Link was shocked. Ganon? He had already taken care of him, there was no way he could be back. He struggled with this realization, trying to think of some other explanation. He couldn't. He'd have to face the truth he just uncovered. Ganon was back. 

Link knew that if Ganon was back, he would have to act quickly. But where should I start? He thought. 

"How about at the beginning?" piped up a little voice, Navi's voice. She had woken up and apparently Link had been thinking out loud. 

Link hesitated. "Well? Don't keep me waiting all day, after all you're the one who's in a hurry." scolded Navi. 

Link sighed, and proceeded to tell is fairy companion of his walk through the forest, and the tower. When he got to the part about the book, Navi visibly wilted, and dropped halfway to the floor. Her face was in an expression of dismay. "What is it?" Link asked with concern. "Are you alright?" 

"I'm alright. This book reminds me of something, something the faeries have feared as long as they can remember. This could be bad. Very bad if I'm correct." shuddered Navi. "Let's hope I'm wrong." 

"Well how do you propose we investigate this hypothesis of yours?"snapped Link. "Should I take a nap and hope I get to read it this time?" 

Navi was shocked at the ice in Link's words. She started to stammer out a reply, but Link interrupted her. "Sorry Navi. I hate finding something dreadfully important, and then not having a way to follow up on it." 

Navi recovered from her initial shock at Link's remarks, and replied, "Ok, all is forgiven, but we must make haste." 

"Make haste? To where?" Queried Link, still not fully aware of what was really going on. 

"To the Great Faerie on Death Mountain." 

3

Link was in the process of saddling Epona when a sound interrupted him from behind. 

"Ahem," coughed someone from behind. "Just where do you think you're going?" asked the voice. 

Link turned around, ready for anything, well almost anything. It was Malon. She looked rather pretty in the early morning sunlight, her hair was-- 

"Hello?" Link was brought out of his reverie when he again realized he was asked a question. 

"Sorry, but I can't stay any longer Malon." answered Link. 

"And that would be because...?" replied Malon. 

She's as insistent as ever, thought Link. He told Malon of his dream, and of Navi's recommendation he visit the Great Faerie at Death Mountain. 

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place!" retorted Malon. She calmed down and added-"Well I guess I let you be on your way." as she left. 

Link sighed and finished saddling Epona. *** 

Link rode to the outskirts of Kakariko Village, tied down Epona in a grassy spot next to a small stream and entered. 

The additions to Kakariko Village were very good for the town. They made the village look better, and provided much more income for all who dwelled there. The archery range made for good sports, and contests, and the shops provided tools and money for everyone. 

Link only stayed long enough to pick up a few bombs and for a quiver of arrows. He didn't know what lay ahead of him and wanted to be prepared for anything. He was off to Death Mountain. 

Link got on the road and checked the position of the sun. He would make it to the Great Faerie well before nightfall, and if she kept him for a long time he could easily make it to Goron City and stay there. Darunia would surely welcome him, he was his sworn brother after all, whatever that meant. Darunia had never explained. 

Link started off again and found himself amidst a company of tektites. Link was a little suspicious, tektites were thought to be solitary creatures. Nevermind, thought Link, drawing the legendary Master Sword and readying his Hylian Shield. At least I'll have a chance to practice, with luck I won't need it. 

The tektites suddenly realized that they had an intruder and rushed towards Link. 

They were on Link faster than he would have thought possible. He barely had time to block a swift swipe of the first one to reach him's sharp claws, when another practically flew at him from the other side. He turned and severed it's outstretched front legs, and sliced it nastily down the middle as it flew over him, as did it's insides, splattering everywhere. He didn't have time to think about it as the remaining five tektites bore down on him. 

All five of them charged at him from the front the one closest to him swiped with more force than Link had felt from a tektite before, he blocked it with his shield and hacked off the offending tektite's upper half before it could swipe again. 

Pain washed through link from his back. While he was concentrating on the tektites in front of him, one had jumped behind and struck him. Silently cursing he whirled around using the technique given to him by the same faerie he had gone to find. Two tektites fell, as the others jumped out of his range including the one that had struck him in the back. 

The last two tektites were wary, only darting in with quick jabs and then using their strong legs to jump back before Link could answer with a blow of his own. That's it, thought a tiring Link. Enough subtlety. He quickly put away the Master sword and his shield. The tektites, thinking Link to be giving up advanced slowly, still wary. They were right to be wary. 

Link quickly drew the Biggoron's Sword, and the tektites stopped advancing and started retreating. Link didn't give them a chance. He brought up the Biggoron's Sword and did a mean side swipe slicing both tektites in half. The entire confrontation had not taken long, but with the adrenaline rush fading Link felt exhausted. 

He muttered to himself about having two swords to clean this time and took a small strip of cloth from his backpack. He wiped down the Master Sword and the Biggoron's Sword and then took out a longer strip of cloth and a small vial. He measured out about half of the vial's contents and poured it onto the cloth. He used it to clean out his assorted scratches and the large cut across his back. He got another strip, poured out the rest of the vial onto it and wrapped it around his wound. He knew that the Great Faerie could heal his wounds, but he did not want to risk his wounds to get infected. 

He got up and proceeded on the Death Mountain Trail. He climbed up and found himself almost at the summit. He remembered the constant flaming rock shower, and put on his goron tunic, just in case. He readied himself and ran. 

The flaming rocks crashed all around him, and not even his shield could repel them. Their heat did not bother him thanks to the goron tunic, but the prospect of being hit by a falling rock did not appeal to him. He ran and finally made it past the onslaught of boulders and rocks. He looked up and found himself staring at the entrance to the Great Faerie's Fountain. 

4 

He walked through the threshold, and immediately entered a different atmosphere that the one outside. It was cool, and the air was crisp. In front of him stood a giant fountain. The walls were of rock, with water cascading down, tinkling the whole way, making their own sweet music. The fountain was of pure clear water sprinkling down each level to sound faintly of beautiful laughter. Link suddenly felt calm, and ceased much of his worrying. 

He stepped up to the fountain, upon the symbol of the Royal Family of Hyrule, and played a song only known to members of the Royal Family. One that was used by Impa, Zelda's Sheika guardian as a lullaby when Zelda couldn't sleep. It was almost a crime for Link to know of the song, let alone know how to play it. 

As Link played, the water upon the fountain went faster, landing with more force, making the faint laughing sound grow louder and louder, and more lifelike until as the song ended Link saw the source of the laughter spring from the source of the fountain. As the Great Faerie appeared, she continued the laughing he had heard from the fountain. 

The Great Faerie was giant. Well, she reached to almost the top of the cavern, which was at least thirty-feet high, it was hard to tell. The Great Faerie was beautiful, but not in a normal sense. There was just something about her. She stopped laughing and looked down at Link. 

"What brings you here Hero of Time? It cannot be that you simply came for healing. Those wounds were obviously caused during your journey here," chuckled the Great Faerie, always seeming to laugh when she spoke. 

Link started to speak, but the Great Faerie stopped him. "Let me tend to your wounds first, there will be plenty of time for talking." she interrupted. 

The Faerie instructed Link to close his eyes and he complied. She brought up her hands and a warm, comforting glow surrounded Link. He instantly relaxed, tense muscles easing. Cuts in his skin knit themselves back together with a warm comforting tingle. The big cut on Link's back came together with more of a shudder than a tingle. The bandage fell off, and the tears in Link's tunic and breeches sewed themselves back together as almost a bonus. Then as suddenly as the healing started, it had ended. 

Link opened his eyes again to see the Faerie waiting expectantly. He realized she was waiting for him to tell her of what had seemed so urgent a moment before. She gestured for him to speak and he did. He told her of the forest and the tower with more clarity and attention to detail than he thought he had. He held nothing back, his feelings of unease, and sense of not being wanted were spoken with clearer words than he thought possible. When he came to the door at the top of the Tower, the Faerie's expression changed greatly. This doesn't look good, thought Link. He then told her of the book and the evil he felt. When he finished his tale the Faerie's look was not reassuring. 

The Faerie thought for a while, mulling over what Link had discovered. She readied herself for what she'd have to say, and did. 

"From what you have said, I have only one conclusion to make. Navi was correct. The book is what she had believed it to be. It is a book of great power, of evil power. It is called simply "Muerante," in the ancient Hylian tongue, which means "Book of Darkness." It is exactly what it sounds like. There was no one book of this name, it was just what they were called." explained the Faerie. The relaxed feeling Link had from the healing fled immediately. 

"You mean there was more than one of these books?" queried Link. 

"No, it's just that there can only be one a time, but there were many different ones over the course of history. They were created as centers for all of the evil in the universe, pinpoints for darkness. Only one with a heart devoid of any light can make one." answered the Faerie. 

"So what purpose was gained from creating these books?" Link asked. 

"These books were the ultimate fail-safe for any dark practitioner of magic arts. They acted as anchors, a center for all evil, but also a center for the book's creator. Even if the creator of the book is utterly destroyed, all he or she needs to return to the land of the living is a host. All they need is someone to read the book. When the first word is read, the hapless reader begins to change places with the book's creator. The change can only become complete when the reader has read every word cover to cover. The book's length varies with the power of the sorcerer who created the book, and with what the book was constructed. The more power in the author of the book, the longer the book is." 

"Well, what should I do?" asked Link. "Do you know where I can find this "Muerante"?" 

"Yes, but it will be a long journey, to unknown lands. And you will have to make this journey alone." sighed the Faerie. "You will have to leave immediately. I hope you know how to pilot a ship." 

"Excuse me?! Sailing? Sailing from where? There are no seas in Hyrule!" Link was getting slightly frantic at the prospect of leaving his homeland alone to whatever dangers may rear their ugly heads in his absence. 

"Really?" chuckled the Faerie. "Then where is the source of the waterfall near Gerudo valley?" Link had no answer that made sense, so he kept silent. The Great Faerie nodded, and began speaking again. 

"I will give you the means of reaching the island with the book, but getting there is your responsibility. I will give you a ship that can be piloted by you, without needing a crew. I will also show you the way of reaching the ship, and after completing your quest, the way to return home. I will take care of Navi for you, and she will tell all concerned parties of your absence. If you hold still I will instruct you on how to control a ship made for many, with only one." as the Great Faerie spoke Link became more and more worried. 

"If I must go now then I must, and will, but.... Will you get on with it!!!" Link was very anxious to leave, do what he must with the book, and return home, to Malon, to Zelda, to Ruto, to Darunia, to King Zora, to everyone, to Hyrule. 

"Well then I would like to give you your instruction now, if you will." was the Great Faerie being sarcastic? Link didn't have time to decide. The Great Faerie placed her hands on Link's head and all thought vanished. 

As suddenly as his thought vanished, new thoughts appeared. Flashes of intuition flowed from the Great Faerie to Link. Images of sails rising, tillers rotating just so, and rudders going this way and that flooded Link's mind. Barely perceptible images flowed behind the images of all sorts of sailing, seeming swallowed up by his sub-conscious before he could comprehend them. The flow ended abruptly, as if a wall were placed between him and the wealth of information that was the Great Faerie. He opened his eyes. 

"That.. was.... amazing..." Was all Link could say, the aftermath of the images that flooded through him slowly fading. 

"You must leave quickly." said the Faerie, reminding Link of where he was. "This is how you will reach your ship. The Faerie's hands blurred for a second and they reappeared with an exact copy of his ocarina. This is the Ballad of the Sea." 

The Faerie readied herself and began playing a slow, sad melody that almost screamed the sea. Without even realizing it, Link joined in and began playing too. He knew that he would never forget this sad melody. 

As if reading his thoughts the Great Faerie said, "Never forget this melody, whenever you play it you will be transported to your ship, from anywhere. You must leave now." 

"Thank you, for everything, I will forever be in your debt." Link prepared for his upcoming journey. "Good-bye Navi, I will return as soon as I can." 

"Good-bye Link, and I have a going away present." announced Navi. 

"Well what is it?" asked Link, once again anxious to be off. 

Navi smiled brightly, and gave him a small round object. "It's a compass, not unlike the ones you kept on finding in the dungeons. This one is special though, it will always point towards what you are looking for. Use it in good health. Good-bye again Link." 

"Good-bye Navi, thank you." 

Link steeled himself for his journey, raised the Ocarina of Time to his lips, and played the sad melody he had learned only a few minutes ago. He started to fade, and disappeared from the Great Faerie's fountain. 

"Will he return?" asked Navi, this being the only time she was away from Link since she joined him at the Deku Tree's request. 

"By the Fire of Din, the Wind of Farore, and the Love of Nayru he will." 

Epilogue 

In a land unknown to the people of Hyrule save one wicked sorcerer, a man stirred in his sleep. He entered into a nightmare, where the denizens of this Island had always had sweet dreams of life, and love, and the love of life. He stirred, and at the center of his troubled sleep lay the only way to banish the nightmares from his sub-conscious. A book, which seemed so beautiful in his nightmares, which was so horrible in real life. If only I could read that book, the man thought, My nightmares would be gone forever! In his nightmare he again saw the book, and his sub-conscious resolved to find and read that book, or his nightmares would plague him forever. 

To be continued... 

This was my first try at a Fanfic story, and I hope that my next try will be better. I hope you enjoyed my story, and please e-mail me comments and any critiques you have. Even if you completely hated the entire thing, please tell me what was bad. Thank you. 

Apollo 

E-mail- apollo8j@aol.com 


End file.
